Fused with you
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Ryouga finally found it, a way to defeat Ranma once and for all! However... things didnt go as he expected and now he and his rival find themself in a situation that they'll try to find a way to turn it back to normal byworking together as one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

Ryouga found it… finally his day will come. As he walks happily down the road toward a general direction, his eyes glance down at his right hand. His fist, clenched, levitates in front of him as he smirks.

"Finally…" he spoke, "A way to defeat Ranma once and for all!"

Are you guys wondering what happened? Well it started 2 weeks ago while Ryouga was wandering around the world like he always does. While at it, he walked across a small shop.

Curiosity that killed the cat, (good thing he was a pig even if he hates it), he wandered inside without getting lost for a change.

"Oh! Welcome welcome customer!" said a pretty old voice. "Please take a look."

Turning to his left side Ryouga could see a pretty old man that was two feet tall. It seems years had gained on his being like ripples in the water.

"Old one, what is this shop?" the lost boy asked in wonder.

"It's an antique shop of things of magic and tools found in no other place…" The old man begun, "And relic forgotten in time."

Ryouga rose and eyebrow at that but pay not much attention. He browsed around the shop with mild interest. Who knows? Maybe there could be something in there that will help him get rid of the curse or a way to defeat ranma.

And as shinning like the sun and bell rings in his ears, something in the corner of his eyes drew his attention. Like been hypnotized; Ryouga's feet walked on their own and then reached in front of a shelf. There suspended in the air lies a pair of earrings. These had an orange sphere attached to silver chains.

Curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed them with his right hand.

"Oh…" he heard the old man besides him. "You found a really rare one… those earring are ancient old. They are called… The Potara Earrings."

"What are so special about them old man?"

"Legend says that these earrings can create the strongest of all beings!"

That's it, that's the only thing he needed to know. Ryouga grabbed them and turned to the old man fiercely, "How much for them!?"

"Eh?"

"What's the price!"

"Wait young man… there is something you need to know first."

"I don't care! Here! This is all the money I got! I'll take them!"

And with that Ryouga started to walk.

"Wait young man!" The old man was going to stop him and warn him but Ryouga was out of sigh as if he had disappeared. "This is not going to be good… I hope that young fella will stay safe…" He looks at the money, "Oh well… business is business."

Now back at the present;

Ryouga started to chuckle with mischieve as he glares down at his fist. "Just you wait Ranma… I'll be the one to laugh Last! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

SPLASH!

"BWEE BWEE!!!"

"Oh my… I thought I saw a young man close by." Said the splashing street woman. Ryouga cursed to the heavens for his luck.

**

"Cooome baack here Raanma!!!" yelled Akane as she chases the Saotome heir around the house. Swinging her broom at him and hitting anything but Ranma.

"Why are you trying to hit me for? I said the truth!" Ranma retorted dodging side to side. Then he jumps and lands on the broom. "Baaaaaka, I only said that those jeans made your hips fatter." He sticks his tongue out.

Akane fumed even more; "INSENSITIVE JERK!" and threw Ranma toward the koi pond.

Ranma spun on himself and landed safety on the grass, however a flying broom projectile hit him square in the face making him fall on the pond.

"WHAT YA' DO THAT FOR!?" Ranma-chan yelled back at her after re-surfacing.

"HUMPH!" Akane clenched her fist. Raising her nose in arrogance she turned her face and walked away with pride.

"Un-cute tomboy…" mumbled the cursed martial artist while trying to dry herself.

"Dinner is ready!" announced Kasumi inside.

"Bwe!"

"Oh P-chan! You are back!" Akane laughed happily as the little piglet ran with tears toward her bossom.

"Oh yay… Ryouga is back..." ranma said sarcastically under her breath while trying off.

"What Ryouga? Where is him? I don't see him around… Maybe he got lost again."

"Yeah…" Ranma-chan said while smirking at the snarling pig. "Q.u.i.t.e lost, don't ya' think?"

"Are you picking on P-chan again Ranma? Seriously, getting all worked out because of a pig."

Ranma turned and walked toward the dinner table while Ranma blew a raspberry at her.

**

"Ranma prepare to die!!"

Dodge to the left.

"Hey buddy-bud! I was wondering when you were going to strike!" Ranma mocked the lost boy.

"Shut up!! Tonight is the day that you are finally going down Ranma!"

"And how will that be?" Ranma folded his arms and pouted in a bored manner. "Say it… I am curious."

Ryouga chuckle; "Don't under estimate me now Ranma… because I found something that WILL HELP ME DEFEAT YOU!" Ryouga gave a dramatic pose.

Ranma blinked. "Like that time with the mark of the gods?"

Ryouga blushed in anger. "SHUT UP!!"

Ryouga took out the earrings. "You see these?"

Ranma came close with curiosity and observed. "Looks like a pair of earrings to me."

"Not quite… I bought these in an ancient and magic shop! It says to make a super powerful being!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow; "Smell like scamming to me. I think they got you by the pig-tail."

"That's not true! The old man said it! And now I'll show you!"

"Ok, did you ask how to use it?"

Ryouga went blank.

"Well?"

Blushing madly Ryouga retorted, "Of-of course!"

"You didn't, did you…"

"…"

"Stupid."

"Shut up Ranma!! They are earrings! I suppose you use them when you put them on! Like this!"

Ryouga set the earrings on his ears and wait it to happen yet nothing happened. They waited a few minutes and yet. Then Ryouga snarled in anger as his friend and rival fell on the floor laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHA!! You stupid pig!! You got scammed again! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Blushing madly in anger Ryouga yelled in frustration and stroke at Ranma. "DIE SAOTOME!!!"

And thus the battle between them started and yet ended the same way. Ryouga fell on his back gasping for air. Ranma was a few yards away nursing his cheek.

"Damn… I was scammed… wasn't I?"

"You get what you sew." Was Ranma's soft reply.

"Uhm… now that I remember… that old man tried to tell me something… a warning fo some sort and I ignored it…"

"You stupid pig! Why did you had to do something like that?"

"I don't know ok!?" Ryouga sat up, "I was overwhelmed by what he said first!"

"Ranma sighed and walked besides Ryouga, "Here let me try them."

"No."

"Ah come on Ryouga don't be like that! I am trying to help!"

"I said no Ranma!"

"Don't be so greedy let me try 'em!!"

"NO!!"

Both teens started to wrestle for the earrings; Ranma managed to take one off Ryouga and tried to get the other one. With all his might Ryouga pushed Ranma away.

"Get off me!" Ryouga stood. "Uh? Hey! Give that back!"

"Nope!"

"RRRAAANMAAA!!"

Ryouga leaped at Ranma but the later jumps away. Ranma started to blow raspberries and taunts at Ryouga while dodging his attempts.

"RANMA THAT'S MINE!! GIVE IT BACK!"

"No way josey!! You have to catch me first!" Ranma stuck his tongue out.

Ranma decided then to make the chase more fun by trying to get outside. He thought that the earring might fall off his hand so the safest place was to put it on; and put it on he did.

Suddenly the earring blew a white glow.

"What the hell…"

That made also Ryouga stop in his tracks as his also glowed white.

Suddenly a burst of energy bursts out and the surroundings became lights of colors.

"Ryouga! What's going on!?"

"Like hell I know!!"

Then an invisible force started to pull them together. In fright Ranma tried to fight it off but the force was too strong.

The last things Ryouga remembered were colliding with Ranma before all went white. That burst of energy shoots out the dojo like flares scaring everyone in the house while it calls their attention.

When the light died down, everyone rushed towards the dojo. Soun started to cry because he thought of the payment to rebuild any damage. How ever they stopped on their tracks when they got inside. They couldn't find Ranma or Ryouga, instead he found a young man standing in the middle of the dojo.

This young man had the physical form of Ranma yet the muscles of Ryouga, he was dressing on a combination of both their clothing and colors, even Ryouga's trademark Bandanna.

"Hey… Who are you and where is Ranma and Ryouga?" asks Soun. "Why are you in my property without permission?"

The young man's eyes snapped open. He looked around in alarm then at himself and his arms. His eyes opened wide in fright and from his throat came a dual voiced bloody scream.

**

A.N.

Interesting concept… well I'll be developing the body of the story now. I just wanted to set this prologue beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

Silence, silence reins on Nerima for once. Just at the view shows a bamboo cylinder getting filled with water and throwing it away afterwards, just its noise reigns.

The Tendou dojo was quiet as everyone sat on the living room. Cologne had arrived after sensing the burst of power as she wanted to investigate what happened.

To her surprise, finding a young man that looked similar to both teens she knew and to her gasp seen what was hanging on said young man's ears.

After explaining all that she knew about the potara earrings, Nabiki spoke breaking the silence.

"Let me get this straight… He is Ranma and Ryouga yet not Ranma and Ryouga?"

Cologne nodded her head. "The potara earrings combines the life force of both beings fusing them together to create a new life and powered with more strength that either had individually."

"Is there a way to turn him back elder?" asks Akane in worry.

The amazons elder sighed in sadness, as she shakes her head she answered back, "Sadly… legend says that the fuse is complete and irreversible."

"So they'll be stuck like that forever!?" the Amazon elder nodded in silence.

"Ara!" said Kasumi in wonder and worry; and both Genma and Soun cry that the schools will never be joined and Nodoka tried to shut them up.

The young man, who sad cross legged and had his arms folded over his chest and had his eyes closed and head down, rose his head and spoke with both Ranma and Ryouga's voice; "Are you sure there is no way to reverse this elder?" He spoke calmly yes fierce and narrowed his eyes when he head Akane say in a low voice 'geez every time he speaks it freaks me out!'

"I am afraid not… those earrings were made by the supreme gods, not even they could break the fuse…"

"But elder," Said Nodoka in worry, "There has to be a way… there has to…"

Nodoka was distressed… She didn't know what to do with this situation. Has she lost her only son? Is he still alive inside that young man? Has she gained a new son? She didn't know what to do… so many questions yet no answers.

"I guess we have to inform this to Ryouga's parents too." Nabiki spoke.

"If you ever find them…" the young man finished. He stood up and clenched his right first in the air while looking at it. He gave a cocky smirk showing his fangs; "While I like this power… I don't want to remain like this. I'll find a way to turn back to normal."

"Hmm… I can do a research and tell you tomorrow." Said the elder.

"Ara! In the mean time what will we call you?" says Kasumi in a happy done and clapping her hands. "Ranma? Ryouga?"

The young man turned her way and gave her a smirk. "Ranma and Ryouga got fuse… I guess… my name will be Ryouma."

"Hey… can you… do something about your voice? Its… freaky."

The new named Ryouma glared at Akane, "Its not my fault I ended up like this you stupid girl! I can't do anything about it!"

Akane stood up clenching her fist. "What did you call me?"

Ryouga folded his arms again and raised his nose and glanced at Akane in a bored tone. "Stuuuupid… Giiiiirl."

"You insensitive jerk!!" Ranma grabbed a bottle and threw it at Ryouma. Water splashed all over him yet nothing happened. Everyone stood there in shock. There was no jusenkyo change just a drenched Ryouma. The later looked at himself and smiled. Yes, no pig, no girl, nothing!

"He… didn't change…" mumbled Akane.

"Of course…" spoke Cologne. "he is a new being, a new life… the curses were set upon 'Ranma' and 'Ryouga'" Ignoring Akane's comment of 'Ryouga had a curse?' the elder continued, "Given that reason none of the old things applies to him given that he is not them yet he is."

"That's the best news I ever got… maybe it wont be that bad staying like this after all!"

"Boy!" Genma jumps, "Do not say that!! You are bound by honor to marry Akane! You cannot marry her like this!?"

"Shut up you fat fool! Don't order me around as if I was your dog!" Ryouma kicked Genma in his tummy.

"Ranma!" His mother spoke, "Is not manly to ignore your duties of honor!"

"True, yes but that doesn't apply to me. I am nor Ranma, nor Ryouga…" He glares at both Genma and Soun. "I am the one who'll send you to hell if you keep pestering me." He said in a low but snarling voice.

"Ranma!" yells Nodoka.

"Shut up! All of you! Before I get angry and kick your asses!" Then with anger, Ryouma strode away leaving the Tendous plus Saotome in the living room.

"Hmm…" Cologne mumbled, "I'll be off now. I'll bring any news tomorrow. Good night." And with that the old elder left.

**

Ryouma was thinking while he sat on the roof glancing at the stars. He felt strange, yet calm. Akane was right about his voice though, he didn't want any unnecessary attention to himself so he has to find a way to fix that little problem.

He sighed; he felt his previous self in his head bickering at each other, I guess you could tell it was his conscience taking their forms.

**

Next day;

Knock Knaock

"Come in!"

Opening the door, Ryouma stepped in with a grin. "Hey Akane! I found a way!"

"Hmm? At least you had the decency to knock before barging in."

"That wasn't nice you know."

"Yeah yeah, so what do you want Ryouma?"

"I found a way to fix the problem of my voice." He coughed a few times and spoke again; "Hey lady, I am Ryouma, nice to meet you."

Akane blinked a few times. Instead of dual voice, the sound that came out was monotone. It had the pitch and gentleness of Ryouga yet the confidence and accent of Ranma's.

Akane gave him a smile, "That's good. At least now I won't freak out by that duo voice. How did you do it?"

"Voice training martial arts."

"Eh?"

Ryouma smirks; "I was practicing voice exercises and came up with this. This was my tenth try though."

"Akane, Ryouma. Breakfast is ready. If you two don't hurry you'll miss school." Kasumi spoke at the door.

"Would it be a good idea for me to go?" Ryouma wondered. "After all I have to wait for Elder Cologne and all."

**

"Sons-in-Law" Came Cologne's voice. Everyone turned towards the Amazon matriarch giving her attention. "I did some research but… I found nothing."

"Hey, how about asking the old man who sold you the earrings?" asks Akane in concern.

"I already thought of that." Ryouma sighed, "But I don't remember how I got there in the first place."

"I suggest Sons-in-Law that you should head on a journey and search for him." Cologne continued. "I know of several powerful magic artifacts around the world that may have a chance… how ever given to the power of the Potara Earrings… chances are 1 in 10,000."

"Gee, how hopeful." Ryouma said sarcastically.

**

And so Ryouma's journey to normal hood began. Taking his stuff and getting ready, the fused martial artist head off to search for the thing that will make him go back o normal. Taking the list that Cologne gave him, Ryouma went into his journey with his head up high.

A.N.:

Damn… I tried to do this longer but I couldn't come up with anything more; since I am used to writing short one-shots. I hate short chapters but there is nothing I can do about it. I'll try for next chapter to do it longer or write more than 1.

About Ryouma's name. That name I made for him years ago. This is not the first time I fuse them together, on my original story of Masamune Triforce they learned the fusion dance and Ryouma was born originally from there.

Also Ryouma sounds better than Ranouga. Plus the one who is in more control is Ryouga than Ranma.

About Ryouma's new voice. Dual voice is cool yet freaky for normal people. So I tried to make a way for them to join voices. If the two Kais did it, why not them?

In the Ocean dub version of DBZ, Vegetto was portrayed with one voice. I kinda liked the result (even if its breaks his fashion) and his form of voice fits Ryouma well. If you want to have an idea, got o youtube and search for "Vegetto ocean dub" there are a few clips there.

Though I have a feeling that his V.A. was Brian Drummond alone, but that's getting off topic. Well if you want to have an idea of Ryouma's 1-voice, listen to Ocean dub's version of vegetto. Or you can imagine yourself mixing both Ranma's and Ryouga's either Japanese or English. In my mind I always use Sarah Strange for Ranma's voice since she was the original VA of Ranma's male character. I don't like Richard Cox's voice for Ranma.

Laterz.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

The forest was quiet with its usual silence; animals wandering in harmony doing their usual stuff. All was peaceful… until a bloody scream interrupted it while making the animals shriek in surprise.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"

Ryouma was frustrated; yes frustrated indeed. Even that Ryouga fused with Ranma, he still get lost if he doesn't concentrate enough towards where he is going and since he is going to absolutely nowhere, nowhere is were he ended up.

As the young fused martial artist stopped in front of a clearing, he sighed cursing his misfortune. Well, he is on a quest right? But right now he hasn't achieved anything as of yet.

The list that Elder Cologne gave him tells him of several people that may help him. The first stop was some kind of Japanese monk that lived in these mountains for centuries. As Ryouma followed the mountain plane he simply got lost in the forest beneath it.

"My my…" Suddenly a voice startled the fused martial artist; he quickly turned and went into a battle stance. Ryouma raised an eyebrow as he saw a pretty old man… old indeed, standing before him. This old man was dressed in monk robes and had a pretty weird hairdo.

Ryouma was puzzled at to the skill of this old man; he managed to sneak behind him without him sensing his presence. He came back in alert however as the old man continue; "Is unusual for me to see travelers cross around these parts."

"Are you… the old monk of these mountains?" Ryouma asked with caution.

The old man gave a few light chuckles; "My, what if I am? Tell me young man, what are you doing around my lands?"

Ryouma relaxed a bit switching to a neutral stance but still his guard was up; "I was sent here by an elder of the Chinese Amazon tribe… she said that maybe you could help me."

"I see…" the old man replied, and with a friendly smile the old man walked towards a general direction. "Well, what are you standing there for boy! Follow me already."

"Yes sir!"

--

Ryouma was walking besides the old man curious about him. The old man seems wise, and a skilled martial artist, he couldn't sense his battle aura for more that he tried. Yet he looked to frail and simple with all those bones.

"Boy…"

"Yes sir?"

"Are those the Potara earrings?"

Ryouma gasped, He knew about them indeed. "They are sir… the reason of why I am here."

"I see… It's unusual to see them… I thought they were extinct by existence." The old man pondered. "How did you get your hands on them, young man?"

"From an ancient relic shop."

"That stupid Yagiya… how many times didn't I warn him not to sell them…" The old monk mumbled. Then he spoke again out loud; "Those are one dangerous pair, did you get the warning about them?"

"I did sir… alas it was too late."

The old man stopped and looked at me in chock. "Don't tell me that you!"

"Yes… I am the result of an accidental fuse between two rivals. Hence the reason I am here old one… I am on a quest to look for a way to return to normal."

"I see!! I did notice your aura was odd at first. But I didn't realize it because you can speak normally. Either your rival was pretty weak willed or you mastered the voice union technique."

"The second one old man."

"I see… then you must be a pretty good fighter then!"

Ranma's trademark smirk appeared on Ryouma's face; "I am THE best!"

The old one cackled a few times at that. "You have high spirits. I like you boy."

--

Reaching a small hut on the deepest side of the forest; the old monk and Ryouma sat before each other inside with a cup of tea. Ryouma took a glance around and admitted the place for a bit.

"Thank you; sorry for the little mess, I don't get visitors so often." The old man chuckled.

"It's alright… Down to business old man." Ryouma frowned, "I now know that you know about the potara earrings… Do you know a way to get back to normal?"

The old man's forehead turned into a frown. He took the cup and drank a bit. Then lowering the cup a bit, he spoke; "There is not a way to turn back."

"WHAT!?"

"The fuse is eternal and complete… you cannot separate."

"That can't be! There has to be a way!"

"There could be… but not by normal meanings." The old man laid the cup on the table. "Let me tell you a tale young one."

"In ancient legends; there is written that there is two types of fusion found in history… one is the fusion dance and the other is the potara earrings. How ever…" the old man paused; "The fusion dance has the same qualities of the potara, but is temporary given that only last thirty minutes."

"The potara earrings however…" the old man paused again, "Is an ancient magic created by the supreme gods to make a perfect being, the perfect warriors that can conquer anything. Yet the sacrifice of that power is the existence of the two beings that requests it."

Ryouma was starting to feel depressed; will he stay like this forever?

"Regardless boy." Ryouma raised his head, "Ancient legend says that there was one warrior that returned back to normal after one battle."

That called Ryouma's attention.

"There was once a great evil that tortured the earth. This warrior had a rival yet they decided to use the potara earrings to join bodies to destroy this evil."

"You see, this evil had the ability to absorbed people to power up his power. And this warrior tried everything to save those close to him."

"After becoming a new and super powerful being, the warrior played with the evil and let himself be absorbed by the evil. Somehow inside the evil being, they were separated into two once more."

"How ever, his rival's pride took the best of him and destroyed the earring he had in his possession."

Ryouma blinked; "So are you saying that I should look for an evil that would absorb me and separated me?"

Suddenly Ryouma was hit in the head by a harisen (paper fan). "You silly boy! Do you want to doom us all!"

Ryouma greeted his teeth as he nursed his head.

"There may be another way… one that I can think of is…" the old man paused; "There is a legend of seven ancient spheres called the dragon balls that can grant it seeker's any wish or desire."

"Dragon… Balls?"

"Yes… how ever… those spheres had been lost on the pass of time. Also the technology on how to seek them has been lost as well."

Ryouma stood in anger; "Damn you old man!!! Stop giving me hope then to crush it later!!" BANG! "OUCH!"

Another harisen hit. "Sit boy!"

Ryouma sat back as if something had pulled him.

"Rhmm… here I'll show you…" The old man stood and went to a general place and start searching for something. Ryouma could hear comments of 'where did I put it' and 'oh I haven't seen this in a while' plus other complaints while the old man make a mess out of the place.

"AH HA!" The old man said triumphant as he pulled a bag out. He walked back to the table and sat. Opening the bag he let out a orange colored sphere. "This, my boy, is a dragon ball."

"Ooh I see. So there are seven of those?" The old man nodded. "Hmm… that ball has four stars on it."

"Oh yes, each ball has a star on them telling the number of said ball."

"I see…"

"Legend says," The old monk continued, "That when you collect all seven balls, a great dragon will appear and grand you any two wishes you desire. If is between his powers he could even turn you back to normal. How ever… I don't know if that's possible by two things."

"One: The potara earrings are too powerful; and two: the ways to search for the balls has been lost. The only one available is this one in my hand."

"Damn…" Ryouma cursed.

"How ever… there could be other ways. Oh! I know several gods and goddesses that live here in Japan. And they are on the list you have!"

"How did you!"

"Details detail! Keep going forward boy; you may find your way."

The old man stood; "I am sorry I wasn't able of much help… how ever to reward you for the loss of time, I am willing to train you for a few months!"

"You? No offence old man but… you don't look much of a fighter."

BANG!

"I am getting annoyed that you keep hitting me with that paper fan!"

"Silly boy! On my younger days I was one of the world strongest martial artists!"

"Yeah you said it old man… in your YOUNGER days… how ever how many centuries had that gone by!"

WHAMB!!!

"OK THAT'S IT!!" Ryouma swung a fist at the old man then to his surprise he found himself sailing back in the air. With big impact he crashed through the door and rolled a few times on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Oh my door! Shuck… That'll take me a while to fix…" he could hear the old monk's voice coming outside.

"What… the… hell…" Ryouma stood up wobbling. His body hurt like hell, he feels as if he was punched several times with amaguriken speed before he went flying.

"Oh ho ho!! So you're able to keep standing? I am amazed boy! You sure have talent indeed! So, are you willing to accept my offer?"

"That had to be a fluke…" Ryouma retorted. Then again there was Happossai.

"You can try again."

"Glad you let me! ALLOW ME!!" Ryouma set two hands before him. "SHI SHI TAKABISHIA!!!"

Ki blasts out of Ryouma's hands and sails toward the old man. The later just smiles as he sees the Ki ball fly towards him.

The old monk raised his arm a bit and with the back of his palm, he slaps the Ki ball off into the air like nothing. Ryouma's eyes grew big in shock and gapped at that. "H…How did you…"

"Oh ho ho!! So you also can control your Ki to generate projectiles? I am deeper impressed by one so young such as you boy!" The old man grew a grin on his face. "I am excited boy! I want to train you really now! Come on accept my offer."

Ryouma's head lowered, his shoulders fell down. How… how can this old man make a mockery out of him? Happossai, Cologne… everyone… just toys with him as he was nothing! He won't take it! He will not take it anymore!!

"I am Ryouma Saobiki!! AND I'LL NEVER LOOSE!!" His battle aura burst into action as Ryouma powers up.

The old monk gave a whistle but later it died down and his eyes grew big. "Eh!? No wait!!"

Out loud in anger Ryouma screamed, "MOKOU HOUKODAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Mimicking the perfect Shi Shi Hokoudan, but instead of a column of Ki going up and falling down, the combination of both attacks made a dome of energy that expanded like an atomic bomb.

"WHAA MY HOUSE!!" yelled the old monk.

Taking into action, the old monk disappeared and appeared before the dome of energy, and with a battle yell a golden battle aura appeared around him as his hair turned from white to pale gold. Pushing forward he manages to break through the dome and collide his fist in Ryouga's face breaking his attack and throwing him against several trees and rocks until the fused martial artist came into a stop.

Ryouma was in too much pain to stand up. He cursed under his breath for been taken like that. The subject of his misfortune phased besides him while powering down back to normal.

Ryouma's eyes opened wide and in pain he tried to speak; "Wha… who and what are you old… man…?"

"Oh… we never introduced ourselves formally, right?" Said the old monk while giving a goofy grin; he rose his right hand in a semi military salute and spoke; "Ossu!! I am Son Gokou! Now allow me to train you!"

to

be

continued

--

Omake:

Scene: Tendou Dojo.

After several months, Ranma and Ryouga finally managed to get separated! Returning back to his Home, Ranma gave an announcement!

"I finally found a way to solve the fiancé fiasco!!" Ranma said with pride.

"And what would that be Saotome?" Nabiki asks with boredom.

"Not now 'biki! Bring all the fiancé here and I'll meet you all in the Dojo!"

--

Every one of the fiancée brigade was there with their families or companions. Ranma sat in the middle of it.

"Well, since I can't select one of u because the others will be hurt… I decided to marry all of you!"

"WHAT!?"

Fights and mumbles and stuff happens then Ranma gave a big whistle to shut everyone up.

Nabiki spoke again; "And how will that be ranma? Japan doesn't allow polygamia you know…"

Ranma smirks; "Easy… I'll marry them as one."

Everyone was puzzled.

Then Ranma take out the potara earrings.

Everyone's eyes opened.

After explanation and conversations it was sthe logical thing. The girls didn't like it but it was better than nothing. So Ranma decided to experiment on a triple fusion. If it does work, it would be the best. If not then… one wife and one mistress.

Nodoka was so proud of how manly Ranma has become to decide to live with 3 wives even if they were to be one.

Taking the earrings, two girls set them on their ears and the light jumbo came, then the third and boom light shows again.

Afterwards; standing in the dojo was the triple fusion of Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo.

The girl spoke out loud; "I am Akkyou Puu… And I will marry you…"

And so the bells rang, the enemies oppossing were fought and they were married.

And then they lived happily ever after.

The end of Omake.

--

A.N.

Not much to say actually. Just be kind. Please rewind.


End file.
